This specification relates to speech recognition systems.
Speech recognition converts a spoken word to text. In some cases, speech (words spoken by a person) can be an efficient way to provide input to a software application program. Examples of systems that utilize speech recognition to improve efficiency can include transcription systems. In some cases, speech can be the input to software applications that control systems or devices when the use of other input methods by a user of the system is constrained by physical limitations. For example, the user may be unable to utilize their hands and/or eyes to provide system input as they are occupied with more important tasks. The user of a mobile computing device may be driving a car while using voice commands to operate the mobile computing device (e.g., place a phone call).